


Yellow Apatite cheers up SpaceAnon.

by Chromite



Series: Adventures of Space Anon [8]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Cheering Someone Up, Depression, alien world, beach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 07:52:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18494605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chromite/pseuds/Chromite
Summary: When SpaceAnon expresses a longing for a beach, Yellow Apatite asks him what a beach is. From there, she's determined to try and find one for him.





	Yellow Apatite cheers up SpaceAnon.

**Author's Note:**

> Highly recommend you read the other stories of this series first.

>Yellow Apatite looked at Anon, a concerned expression on her face. Anon had been less energetic than he usually was for a few days, a look of longing on his face. Apatite decided to take it upon herself to find out what was wrong.  
>"Anon, you've been sullen lately. Please inform me about what's on your organic mind."  
>Anon let out a long sigh before turning to face Apatite. "You wouldn't understand if I told you."  
>"Tell me anyways Anon. If you don't let me know, I have no chance of fixing the problem."  
>Anon looked at her again and let out another long sigh. "Fine, if you must know, I miss laying down on the beach in the sun. A silly thing to be depressed about, but there you have it."  
>Apatite paused for a moment, a look of confusion on her face. Confusion gave way to curiosity after a few minutes. "Anon, what's a beach?"  
>This got Anon's attention. "You don't know what a beach is? Let's see, where to start? A beach has sand, sand is tiny particles of rock that have eroded over the centuries. A beach also has water that flows towards the shore in periodic waves. The water is a part of a large body, back on Earth we called them oceans."  
>"It sounds weird Anon, but oddly nice. I hope you feel better soon. Excuse me, I must return to my duties as captain."  
>Anon lowered his head into his knees and responded in a sullen tone."See you around Apatite."  
>Apatite sped off towards her ship's flight deck. The doors opened with a muffled woosh. She saw her Peridot pilot guiding them through the system.  
>"Peridot, I need you to do something for me."  
>The Peridot jumped up a bit before turning her head towards her captain. "What do you desire, my Apatite?"  
>"I need you to scan the planets of this system to find one that has a large body of liquid and areas bordering those bodies of liquid that consist of small particles of solid objects."  
>"My Apatite, if there is a planet like that in this system, I will find it. Is there anything else?"  
>"Notify me immediately when you've found a planet, or when you've scanned all the planets in this system. If you find one, plot a course to it immediately. That is all."  
>"Yes my Apatite!"  
>The pilot Peridot began her scan of the system, to find a planet that matched her Apatite's specifications. Apatite returned to her quarters to contemplate other ways to cheer Anon up while she waited.  
\-------  
>A few days later, a screen popped up in Apatite's quarters, with a notification of a message coming from within the ship. Apatite grabbed the screen in anticipation, opening up the communication line. The pilot Peridot appeared on the screen before her.  
>"Peridot, do you have the report on how the planetary scan went?"  
>"I do my Apatite. I found a planet with an area that matched your specifications! We will be arriving there shortly."  
>"Excellent work Peridot. Do you know where Anon is currently?"  
>"Hold on a moment." the Peridot fiddles with a few displays before turning back to the transmission monitor. "Looks like he's in the relaxation room."  
>"Thank you Peridot. That will be all." Apatite closed the screen and rose to her feet. The doors to her chamber slid open as she made her way towards them. She rushed down the hall towards the relaxation room, eager to tell Anon the news.  
>She entered the room with a broad smile on her face. Her smile fell a bit when she saw Anon was still huddled in on himself in a sullen nature. She reminded herself quickly that she had something that would make him feel better before speaking up. "Anon, I have some good news for you."  
>Anon looked up at Apatite, curiosity replacing the sadness on his face. "Good news? What do you have, Apatite?"  
>"My pilot has located a planet with an area that matches the description you gave of a beach. We will be arriving on it shortly."  
>Anon gasped in surprise. "You, wait, really? You really found a beach?"  
>"I hope she did, for your sake and hers. I admit, I am curious about what one is like myself."  
>The ship shook a bit as it landed on the planet.  
>"Feels we've arrived. We can leave to check it out whenever you with, Anon."  
>Anon smiled widely at Apatite. "Let's go check it out!"  
>The pair made their way to one of the exit pods. Anon put his spacesuit back on before entering the pod, to be safe.  
>The pod floated from the top of the ship onto the terrain below. The pair looked on the environment in awe as the pod opened up. "So this is an alien world. The people back home would give anything to see this for themselves." Anon thought to himself as he took int he scene.  
>A deep purple sky hung above the pair. The ground around the ship was a swirl of green, blue, and black. A clear liquid with a red tint gently lapped along the shoreline, rearranging the pattern in the terrain with every ebb and flow. The swirled terrain led into a dense orange grove of vegetation, with grey flowers blooming along the lower portions.  
>Apatite smiled as Anon reached down towards the ground. Loose particles flowed through his gloved fingers as he shook the contents in his hand.  
>"What do you think Anon? Is it what you were looking for?"  
>Anon hugged Apatite's waist tightly "Thank you so much for doing this for me Apatite! Can we stay here and relax for a while?"  
>"Of course we can. Do you need anything?"  
>Anon laid down upon the alien sand in his spacesuit. "Not unless you have something that can tell me if it's safe more me to breath here."  
>"Oh! Right, let me check with Peridot about that." Apatite pulled up a screen from the pod and sent a communication to the ship's flight deck.  
>Peridot showed up on the screen a few moments later. "Is everything okay, my Apatite?"  
>"Anon wishes to know if the planet is safe for him to be on without his suit."  
>"The organic? Hold on." Peridot types a few things onto a console before returning her attention to Apatite. "Atmospheric scans show it has oxygen. He should be fine as long as he doesn't drink or eat anything without having it analyzed first. Or dive into it, for that matter, no telling what it might do to him. Base analysis shows it's not corrosive, but I admit a lack of understanding on how certain things would react with his body when ingested or submerged."  
>"I see. Thank you for the information Peridot. That is all for now." Apatite closed the screen before returning to Anon.  
>"Good news Anon, my pilot says it should be safe for you to remove your suit here. Just don't consume anything until it's thoroughly studied."  
>Anon removed his helmet, a broad smile showing on his face. He took a tentative breath through his nose. After a moment, he hummed in satisfaction as he unzipped his spacesuit and slid out of it while still reclining on the beach.  
>Anon patted the spot in the sand next to him as he finished pushing his suit away from his body. "Would you like to join me?"  
>A light blue blush appeared on Apatite's face as she laid her large form next to Anon. She stared up at the purple sky, placing her hands behind her head in a mimicry of the position Anon had chosen to lie in.  
>"This is nice. Gems don't usually lie around like this, you know. We're usually too busy doing things to really take in the environments of the planets we visit."  
>Anon glanced over at Apatite. "Maybe we should call the crew out to join us?"  
>"Next time Anon, I promise. There will be a next time for sure, for now, I want to share this moment alone with you."  
>"I'll hold you to that promise, Apatite." Anon turned his head back towards the sky. The pair laid in the alien sunlight, letting their worries and fade from their minds. Anon was thinking about other fun things he could show the crew of gems.  
>Apatite was thinking about other things she wanted to try on the beach. "Next time, perhaps." she hummed to herself. For now, she was content to share a moment alone with Anon. She was glad she could lift his spirits and make him happy again.

**Author's Note:**

> I know, the chances of finding a planet with a breathable atmosphere is minute. But I wanted the option to use this planet for other things later if I choose to.


End file.
